The present application relates to the field of power systems and more particularly to systems and/or techniques for predicting how a transformer of a power system may respond when a desired load is applied to the transformer.
A power system comprises a network of electrical components or power system equipment configured to supply, transmit, and/or use electrical power. For example, a power grid (e.g., also referred to as an electrical distribution grid) comprises generators, transmission systems, and/or distribution systems. Generators, or power stations, are configured to produce electricity from combustible fuels (e.g., coal, natural gas, etc.) and/or non-combustible fuels (e.g., such as wind, solar, nuclear, etc.). Transmission systems are configured to carry or transmit the electricity from the generators to loads. Distribution systems are configured to feed the supplied electricity to nearby homes, commercial businesses, and/or other establishments. Among other electrical components, such power systems may comprise one or more transformers configured to convert or transform electricity at one voltage (e.g. a voltage used to transmit electricity) to electricity at another voltage (e.g., a voltage desired by a load receiving the electricity). Depending upon the scale of the power system and/or the load applied to the transformer, the cost to purchase transformers can range from a few thousand dollars to over one million dollars.